


Boundaries

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chris Evans x black reader, Chris Evans x plus size reader, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, chris evans - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Boundaries

“Chris!” you laughed loudly when he began to leave sensual kisses down your neck while his hands had a tight grip on your luscious curves. “Mhm” was all your boyfriend mumbled while the two of you stood at the entrance of your shared apartment, coming back from a charity event.

 

The actor hadn’t been able to keep his hands off you the second he saw you in your beautiful dress, ready to cancel the event and get straight to blissful business with you. His darkened and he licked his lips as wild thoughts entered his mind.

 

 _“Don’t you even dare give me that look”_ you had warned Chris the second he tried to lean in and seduce you with a delicate kiss. You knew his tactics too well to cave in and let him have his way with you. Your boyfriend then had the cutest pout on his face while you dragged him to the front door as your ride was already waiting for you outside.

 

You didn’t remember much about the event, only that it very hard to dodge Chris’s attempt at sneaking you away and devouring you. The actor constantly had been leaning towards you and whisper the naughtiest things in your ear while his hand was smoothly running up and down your thick thigh, waking up the burning desire inside you.

 

When the event was finally over, Chris didn’t let you say goodbye to the people you were talking to. He quickly got you into the car and then spent the drive home running his hands all over your body, squeezing your thick and luscious curves while mumbling how much he loved you.

 

“Wait until we get inside” you chuckled while opening the door with your key before quickly walking inside. Chris let out a low growl as he slammed the door shut and pushed you against it, making you let out an aroused gasp while your wetness was slowly pooling in between your thighs.

 

“Gosh, you’re a goddess [Y/N]” your boyfriend hissed before pressing his lips passionately against yours, his tongue sneaking pasty your parted lips and moving slowly against yours as he wanted to drive you crazy. Soft moans escaped your lips while you clung onto his shoulders, your knees slowly turning into jelly as Chris was all you could think about.

 

Seconds later, he pulled away and quickly flicked the lights on “Let’s take this to the bedroom”, you shivered at his hoarse whisper while nodding your head and quickly kicking your heels off. Chris then picked you up bridal style and carried you to your shared bedroom, ready to remove the elegant dress off your body and then devouring you while listening to your delicate love sounds.

 

The two of you shared slow and passionate kisses while making your way to the bedroom, “Finally” you whispered while opening the door. Chris carried you inside before the two of you let out loud gasps, not believing what you were looking at.

 

“What the fuck?!” you yelled while your boyfriend placed you back on your feet, anger and confusion rushing through his body upon seeing Jenny, his ex-girlfriend sitting on the bed with nothing but a satin robe covering her body. She let out a squeal once her eyes landed on you.

 

“What is this?!” Chris yelled while shaking his head in confusion, not wanting to believe what was happening. “Fuck, shit!” Jenny hissed while you took a look through the room and realized that she had scattered rose petals all over the floor and bed while a few small lit candles were placed on the nightstand. It didn’t take you long to count two and two together to comprehend what she had planned.

 

“You have a minute to explain yourself” you hissed while clenching jaw, Chris placing his warm hands on your shoulders in attempt to calm you down. He let out angered huff while mumbling, “I can’t fucking believe this” over and over again, your night being totally ruined now.

 

“I-I thought that you were single” Jenny began to explain while walking over to Chris’s side of the bed and bending down, quickly jumping back into her pair of jeans while tears brimmed her head. “I-I was missing you and thought about giving us another chance” Jenny continued to explain while turning around, getting rid of the robe and quickly putting her bra and shirt back on, feeling so embarrassed.

 

All you could do was huff loudly while wondering if the actress had ever heard about boundaries. “Jenny, we broke up three years ago! Why in the hell do you think that it would be okay to sneak into our apartment and try to seduce me?!” Chris hissed angrily, not being able to comprehend that Jenny had disrespected you, him and your relationship.

 

“I-I’m sorry” she mumbled, trying to hide the pain she felt when your boyfriend made it clear that the apartment belonged to you and him. In the two years they were together, Chris had never asked her to move in with him even thought she dropped countless of hints and clues about wanting to take their relationship to the next level.

 

Once she was fully dressed, Jenny took her bag off the floor and turned to you and Chris, not licking the angry and judgmental looks you were shooting at her. She swallowed the big lump in her throat, hating that the two of you looked perfect together. You raised your eyebrow at Jenny’s stare, low key wondering what she was thinking about.

 

“I didn’t know you moved on” the actress then confessed, making you roll your eyes as you didn’t believe a word she was saying. “So, you’re telling me that you haven’t seen the thousands of pictures of me and [Y/N] in public? You haven’t seen us attend the same events you did while holding hands and kissing each other while sitting a few tables away from you?” Chris questioned, obviously not believing Jenny’s bullshit.

 

She let out a sigh before clearing her throat, her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach “I-I didn’t want to accept that you really moved on…” Jenny finally spoke the truth, hating how it only made her look more stupid and desperate.

 

You let out a sigh, “We broke up for a reason Jenny, you don’t have the right to think that I’m some sort of back up. You have no right to decide to try and put my relationship in jeopardy because of your insecurities. You have no right to force yourself back into my life whatsoever” Chris spoke while giving your shoulders a gentle squeeze.

 

His words made you nod your head while your heart swelled from pride. Chris was the love of your life, he respected and treated you like the beautiful black queen that you were. Not once did he do something that forced you to act crazy and humiliate yourself. Your boyfriend was handling the situation like a _true_ man and you couldn’t help but thank god for putting him in your life.

 

“I understand, and am very sorry” Jenny apologized, thick tears brimming her eyes as she wished that she could disappear with a snap of the fingers. Looking at her made you feel bad, she was obviously having inner battles with herself and acted upon the insecurities.

 

“Jenny, you need to take some time all to _yourself_. You need to focus on healing from past mistakes and heartaches” Chris’s eyebrows shot in the air as he didn’t expect you to chime in. “I once did the same thing you did…Feeling unworthy and thinking that going back to ex-lovers would be the ultimate way for me to make my insecurities and struggles vanish. But it didn’t, only made them worse while I looked like a complete fool while doing so” Jenny nodded her head at your words, knowing that you were saying nothing but the truth.

 

“I’m sorry, again” she whispered before making her way out of your room and apartment. You walked over to the bed and sat at the edge while listening to her closing the front door before letting out a loud huff. “Wow” was all Chris said while joining you on the bed and taking your hands in his, bringing them to his lips before kissing every finger of yours, the gesture making your heart flutter in your chest.

 

“I need to change locks and let my assistant get the spare key back from her” you nodded at his words while staring into his eyes. “Chris” you whispered, feeling a wave of intense sentiments course through you.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You are the love of my life”.

 

Your words made the actor smile brightly while he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against yours, “And you are mine, my beautiful [Y/N]. I knew it the second I first looked at you and won’t let anyone come in between us” Chris promised before capturing your lips in a tender kiss, filled with all the love he had for you.


End file.
